To Kill An Artist
by yellowrose900
Summary: Peter's ex-girlfriend shows up and asks for Peter's help, a man from their past is out of prison and trying to kill her.   Then he goes after Peter.  Warnings:   A few bad words and mild on screen violence.   Talk of past torture, not real graphic.
1. Chapter 1

To Kill An Artist

Summary: Peter's ex-girlfriend shows up and asks for Peter's help, a man from their past is out of prison and trying to kill her. Then he goes after Peter.

Warnings: A few bad words and mild on screen violence. Talk of past torture, not real graphic.

Note: Set in season two.

Disclaimer: Story is just for fun, I own nothing.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter and Elizabeth were snuggled together on the couch, enjoying their Saturday evening. The tv was on, but neither was paying attention to the program. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes.

"We should really do this more often." Elizabeth said.

"I agree."

Ring Ring Ring Ring The phone on the end table started blaring.

"No." Both moaned in unison.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

With a deep sigh, Peter reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Peter?" A frightened sounding voice asked.

"This is Peter."

"Thank God."

"Who is this?"

"Annalyse, I need your help." The voice said, in a pleading tone.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, untangling himself from his wife and standing up.

"He's out."

"Who's out?"

"York."

"Where are you?" Peter asked, worry evident in his voice.

"A hotel on Marks Street, room ten. Please Peter, I'm scared."

"I will be there in about twenty minutes."

"Please hurry."

"Hang up, and then call back to 555-2635. That's my cell number; I will stay on the phone with you until I get there."

"Okay."

Peter hung up the phone and grabbed his cell.

"What's wrong?" His wife asked.

"I've got to go, a friend is in trouble."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Peter leaned over and kissed his wife, then quickly left. His phone started ringing as he walked out the door.

"Anna?" He asked, as he answered.

"It's me."

"I'm on my way. What happened?"

"I got home and I smelt cigarettes and beer, I thought I was imagining it again, but then I felt someone in the house with me. I ran to the door, but it slammed shut before I got there. Then I felt someone behind me, and the stench got stronger. Then he grabbed me from behind…." She stopped talking.

By that time, Peter had made it to his car and was currently driving down the road.

"Anna." He said, but she didn't answer. Peter could hear her breathing and knew she was still there.

"Listen to me, Anna." Peter said, his voice soothing. "I am almost there, I will protect you. He will not hurt you again, I promise. I always keep my promises, remember?"

"I….I remember." She said, her voice strained. He could tell that she was trying desperately to control her emotions. "I was wearing high heals, I jammed one into his ankle and he let me go. Then I kicked the shoes off and ran as fast as I could up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom. I called the police, but I heard him leave. So I left the house before the police got there. I caught a cab to the hotel and called information to get your number, there is only one Peter Burke listed in the directory."

"You did good, Anna." Peter said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I am almost there."

"I know it was him." She said. "He didn't say anything, but I know it was him."

"I'm here." Peter said, as he pulled into the parking lot of a small hotel. "Unlock the door." Peter hung up the phone and rushed to room number ten. He got there, as the door was opened.

"Peter." Anna said, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. Peter could feel her body shaking with fear.

Peter wrapped his arms around the distraught woman, holding her tight.

"It's okay; I won't let him hurt you." Peter said, releasing her. He draped a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her into the dark hotel room.

It took Peter's eyes a couple minutes to adjust to the darkness, then he found the light switch and turned the lights on.

"I didn't know who else to call." Anna said, trying to stop shaking.

"You did right calling me." Peter said, leading her over to the bed. They both sat down, Peter's arm still around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

He held her for a few moments, then he released her and turned to face her. "I need to make a phone call."

"Who to?"

"A couple friends of mine, I won't be long." He stood and walked a few feet away, then started dialing a number.

"Yeah, Peter?" Jones' voice said trough the receiver.

"Sorry to interrupt your Saturday." Peter said. "But I need a favor."

"Okay."

"It's a personal issue, not related to the white crimes unit.

"Not a problem, just let me know what you need."

"I need you to check to see if Nathan York is still in prison."

"Okay."

"And send a forensics unit to." He covered the phone with his hand and looked at Anna. "What's your address?"

"Twenty-three Fisher Street."

"Twenty-three Fisher Street." Peter said into the phone. "There was a 911 call earlier about an intruder, but the caller left before the police showed up."

"Anything else?"

"Not right now, thanks Jones."

"Anytime."

Peter hung up, and then dialed another number.

"Hello Boss." Diana's voice said.

"I need a favor, non job related."

"Name it."

"Can you come to the hotel on Marks Street, room number ten?"

"I can be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, sorry to intrude on your day off."

"I was getting bored anyway."

Peter hung up and turned his attention back to Anna. She was a year younger then Peter, and about a foot shorter. She was slender with light brown hair. She was wearing a flower print dress and no shoes. She also wore a pair of dark sun glasses.

"You're staring at me." She said. She had stopped shaking.

"Sorry." Then he smiled. "It's amazing how you can tell I was looking at you."

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't use my other senses." She said. "I can tell that you are still is pretty good shape, I felt your muscles. I can also tell that you are married."

"How?"

"I felt your wedding ring while you were comforting me."

"Been married for ten years, how about you?"

Anna twisted the wedding ring around on her finger. "Tony was killed three years ago in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry."

"We were married for five years."

Peter sat back down beside her. "If York is out, I will find him and put him right back in prison. And if it wasn't York, then I will find whoever it was and put him in prison."

"It was him." Anna said.

Peter's phone rung and he answered it, after checking the caller id. "Hey Jones."

"Nathan York escaped three days ago." Jones informed him. "Killing the prison psychiatrist and two guards in the process."

"We have to find him."

"I'll start looking."

"Thank you, Jones."

"I didn't really need a day off." The younger man said.

Peter hung up and sighed.

"He escaped?"

"Yes."

She started shaking again and Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "He won't get near you, I promise."

"I can't go through it again."

"He won't touch you." Peter said with determination. "You are safe. Me and my people will protect you. Diana is on her way over, I trust her with my life. We're going to move you to another hotel."

"I ran out of the house without my purse, I had fifty bucks in my pocket. That's how I rented this room."

"Don't worry about that, I'll use my credit card."

"Thank you, I will pay you back."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two hours later, Peter was sitting at his desk at the bureau. He was going over every file he could find on York, but wasn't having any luck in locating him. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"I hope you know I was at the opening of Goldmine's new art gallery when you phoned." Neal said, as he entered.

"How'd you get an invite to that?" Peter asked. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Neal managed to get an invitation to one of the most elegant events within his two mile radius.

"New case?" Neal asked as he sat down.

"It's not a white collar case, at least not now. I asked Hughes to pull some strings and assign me to lead the investigation. He's looking into it."

"What's the case?"

"Twenty years ago, a young woman was kidnapped and tortured." Peter said, his voice low and his eyes took on a distant look. "That bastard had her for three hours and forty-seven minutes. When the police finally arrived, he killed an officer in the shootout. He turned state evidence against a few other bastards and made a deal with the DA. He would spend the rest of his life in prison, but the death penalty was taken off the table."

"Who is she?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Annalyse Madison. She called me a couple hours ago and said that he came to her home. I had Jones check, he broke out of prison three days ago."

"Where is Annalyse now?"

"At a hotel with Diana."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me find him."

"Where do we start?"

Peter slid over a pile of file folders.

"Let's get to work." Neal said, picking up one of the folders.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, when she heard a knock on the front door. She answered the door, but saw no one there. She was about to re-close the door, when she saw a manila envelope laying on the step.

Elizabeth picked it up and went back inside. She opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of Peter hugging some woman in front of a hotel room. She laid the picture down and pulled out a receipt showing that Peter rented a hotel room with his credit card. She laid that down and pulled out the last piece of paper. It was a picture of a very young Peter and a younger version of the woman in the first photo. They were kissing in front of a fountain.

"Okay, Peter." She said, putting everything back into the envelope. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She grabbed her car keys and left, heading towards the bureau.

Elizabeth knew her husband wasn't cheating on her, she trusted him. She knew Peter would never betray her. The picture of him kissing the woman was taken before she had even met him. She was curious about the picture of them hugging, and the hotel receipt. But she knew there was a reasonable explanation.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC

Please let me know what you think. I will have the next one up today or tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Neal were still sitting in Peter's office when the door opened and Elizabeth walked in, carrying a manila envelope.

"Honey." Peter said, a little surprised to see here there.

"I know there is an explanation." She said, tossing the envelope down on the desk. "And I would really like to hear it."

"I, um, should go." Neal said, starting to stand up.

"Stay." Elizabeth said, sitting down in the chair beside him. "I'm assuming it has something to do with a case, so you probably already know."

"What is this?" Peter asked, picking up the envelope and looking inside.

"It was left on our doorstep."

Peter pulled out the contents and looked at them.

"Damnit." He mumbled, dropping the pictures and grabbing his phone.

"What's going on?" Neal asked.

"Diana." Peter said into the phone, ignoring Neal's question. "York knows where Anna is. Sit tight, I'm sending Jones and backup. When they get there, bring Anna here."

"Okay, Boss."

"York is dangerous, watch yourself."

"We will be fine."

Peter gave a few more instructions, then hung up. He called Jones and gave him some instructions, then hung up again.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth re-asked Neal's question. This time, Peter answered it.

Twenty-one years ago, I was on the New York PD. The captain of my precinct thought we needed to be more community friendly, so he assigned us to go to area schools and talk. I was assigned to talk at a school for children with learning disabilities, that's where I met Anna. She was an art therapist, and a very good one. We started dating and dated for about three months, then broke up."

"Why did you brake up?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"No."

Peter sighed and said, "Our relationship was mainly, um, physical." He felt his face flush slightly.

"Physical?" Neal asked, with a smirk.

"We both knew we wanted more in a relationship, so we called it off. We remained friends though."

"How close of friends?" Neal asked.

"Shut up, Neal."

"Who is York?' Elizabeth asked, not able to keep the smile off of her face. She thought her husband looked really cute when he got flustered.

"About a year after we broke up, I was helping investigate and murder of a young woman. The only witness was her five-year-old son, he was forced to watch."

"My God." Elizabeth said, all traces of humor gone.

"He was scared, and wasn't able to give us much of a description. Then I thought of Anna, how good she was with children. I asked her to see if she could get a description, and she did. Within a couple hours, she had a very detailed drawing of the suspect. One of the detectives recognized the picture as Nathan York. York was a collector for a local loan shark. We arrested him, and searched his house. He still had the gun he used to shoot the woman with. We learned that the woman's ex-boyfriend owed the loan shark over fifty thousand dollars."

"And now York is out of prison?" Elizabeth asked.

"He broke out, went to Anna's house. She managed to get away, but I know York will come after her."

"Because she drew his picture?" El asked.

"After York was arrested, he escaped." Peter said. "We had the boy in protective custody, he couldn't get close to him. So he went after Anna. There was a story ran about how it was her that helped the boy remember what York looked like, about how if it wasn't for her then York would not have been caught."

"What happened?" El asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"He kidnapped her." Peter said, his voice distant again. "He tortured her, both physically and mentally. He burned her with cigarettes and…" Peter stopped talking and Neal and Elizabeth were both surprised and worried when they saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

El quickly stood up and walked over to her husband, and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments, she let go and sat on the edge of his desk. She reached out and took one of his hands in hers.

"That son of a bitch used a knife and slashed her eyes out." A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and El squeezed his hand tighter. "By the time we got there, she was almost dead."

"You got there before he killed her." El said.

"But not before he blinded her, not before he hurt her really bad."

"She is alive."

"And in danger again."

"You will protect her." El removed one hand from her husbands, but still held onto him with the other. She used her free hand to gently wipe the tear drops from his face and tilt his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You couldn't have known York would go after her then, but you know now. You will protect her, that's what you do."

"I never should have asked her for her help." Peter said, his voice laced with guilt.

"You were trying to solve a murder, and Anna was trying to help. Both of you were trying to do the right thing, it wasn't your fault."

"El's right." Neal said. "We will find York."

Peter nodded. "Then let's get to work."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry this one is so short. I promise to have a longer chapter up by tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, Neal, and Elizabeth were still in Peter's office when they saw Jones, Diana, and Anna enter the squad room downstairs. Jones had packed a bag of clothes for Anna when he had went to her house with the forensics team. She was now wearing light blue dress and matching high heals. She was using a thin white cane as she walked.

Peter, Neal, and Elizabeth went downstairs and over to the other trio.

"Any problems?" Peter asked.

"None at all Boss." Diana said.

"Anna." Peter said. "I want you to meet my partner, and the reason my hair is turning gray. Neal Caffrey."

"Hello Mr. Caffrey." Anna held out her hand.

"Please, call me Neal." He said, taking her hand.

"And this is my wife Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Anna once again held out her hand.

"You too." El replied, shaking her hand. "I just wish it were under better circumstances.

"May I?" Anna asked, motioning with her hands towards the other woman's face.

"It's amazing." Jones said. "Anna can tell what you look like by feeling you face."

"Sure." El said, leaning closer to her. Anna gently rand her hand over the other woman's face. "She is very pretty Peter, you always had great taste in woman."

"I know." Peter replied.

"You have a nice completion, and a well proportioned face. Very attractive, and a few years younger then Peter."

"Thank you." El said with a smile.

"May I Neal?" Anna asked.

"I would be honored." Neal leaned over she gently ran her hands over his face.

She frowned and said, "I'm guessing you are in your forties, I feel a few wrinkles and crow lines around the eyes. You're nose is of center, like it's been broken a couple times before. Your chin is too large for your face."

As she spoke, Neal's mouth dropped open. He was about to protest, when he saw Jones and Diana having a hard time not laughing. Then he figured it out.

"Not funny, you two." He said, with a small pout.

"Oh yes it was." Diana said, smiling. "You should have seen your face when she mentioned your nose."

"And the chin." Jones laughed. "You looked like a fish with your mouth gapping like that."

"I am sorry Neal." Anna said, but she too was smiling.

"I don't blame you." Neal said. "Those two corrupted you."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, Peter and Neal were out chasing leads. Anna was sitting at Neal's desk drawing on a large sketch pad. El was standing a few feet behind her, looking at the drawing in amazement. It was of a man in his fifties, and was very detailed.

"Hello again Elizabeth." Anna sad.

"How did you know it was me?" El asked, as she walked over and sat in a chair beside her.

"Your perfume."

"You are very talented, that is a beautiful drawing."

"Thank you."

"Who is it?"

"My Father." Anna laid the sketch pad down. "I am sure he looks different now, but that is how he looked the last time I saw him.

"Peter said you were an art therapist, is that still what you do?"

"Yes. I also do witness sketches for the police on occasion."

"Really?" El asked, surprised.

"I refused to let York take away my dreams." Anna said. "After helping that little boy, I knew witness sketches was what I was supposed to do with my life."

"That is very courageous, I'm not sure I could come back after that."

"Yes you could." Anna smiled. "You have Peter in your corner; he's the one who brought me back."

"He was?"

"After the police found me, I was scared of everything and everyone. Then after a couple days, I was pissed at everything and everyone. Then I just didn't have much feelings on anything, it was like I was empty on the inside. My parents moved me back home, so they could help. Peter was constantly over, trying to cheer me up. But I wasn't getting any better.

Then one day, Peter came over and asked my parent to leave for the afternoon. They didn't seem too thrilled about it, but they trusted Peter. So they left. I was laying on the sofa, which was where I spent most of my time. Peter walked over, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was yelling and ordering him to let me go, but he wasn't listening.

He plopped me down at the dinning table and put a pencil in my hand, and then he told me that there was a sketch pad in front of me. That he wanted me to draw a picture. I told him, well I screamed at him, that I couldn't. That blind people didn't draw. He told me that that was a load of bull and that he wasn't going to let me waste my talents or my life. And that I couldn't get up until I drew a picture. I was really ticked, and I stood up and told him exactly what I thought. Then he pushed me right back down onto the chair, and handcuffed one of my wrists to the table.

Then he told me that I still had one free hand and that I had better start drawing. Then he told me that I didn't need eyes to see the beauty in the world, that I just needed my heart. He told me to use my heart to draw. I asked him if he'd been reading fortune cookies again. Peter told me he would be back in half an hour, and that I had better have a picture drawn or he'd leave me cuffed.

I knew Peter was serious about not letting me go, the man was as stubborn as a mule. So I started drawing, just to appease him. I drew the first picture and was amazed at how much better I felt, so I started on a second. Then a third. By the time Peter came back, I felt like my old self again.

Peter saw the change as soon as he walked over, and he un-cuffed me. Then he looked at the first picture I drew and laughed. It was a picture of him hanging upside down from a tree branch, naked.

Then he looked at the others and told me how beautiful they where. I never stopped drawing again."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter and Neal were heading back to the bureau, having chased every lead they had without any luck.

"He couldn't have just disappeared." Peter said, frustration evident in his voice.

"We will find him." Neal assured the older man. "You found me."

"You were easy to find."

"Then why did it take you so long?"

Before Peter could answer, Neal's phone rung.

"Hey Moz." He said into the receiver. He listened for a few moment, then thanked the other man and hung up.

"Moz wants immunity." Neal said.

"I always give him immunity."

"York contacted him, he wants a new identity."

"Where is he?"

"Moz doesn't know, he said York is real careful. York told him he would be in contact."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nathan York hung up the payphone with a smile, everything was working out just fine. He knew Burke had Anna, and he planned on making both pay.

"That sort bald guy will come in handy." York gloated to himself. "I will get to Caffrey through him, and to Burke through Caffrey. Then they all die."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter and Neal walked into the squad room and saw Anna and Elizabeth both sitting at Neal's desk laughing and whispering to each other.

"Oh that doesn't look good." Peter said.

"It isn't." Jones said, walking over to the two men. "Trust me, is isn't good at all."

"Hello Peter." El said, when she saw them. "Anna was just telling me about that thing you do with your hands, the thing that I thought was just ours."

"And El was telling me about that camping trip you two took, seems awfully familiar to me, right down to the skinny dipping at midnight."

"Um." Peter got the deer in the headlights look on his face.

Neal's phone rung and he answered it, while laughing. He thought the scene playing out in front of him was pretty funny. He hated to break it up.

"That was Moz." Neal said, as he hung up. "He's supposed to meet York in an hour."

"We've got to go." Peter said, as he quickly left the room.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts. I am glad people are enjoying this story. I will try my best to have another chapter up later this morning, maybe tonight. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for the alerts.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mozzie was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards a meeting spot with Neal and the Suit. He would never have thought he would be working with the Feds. Against them, yes. But not with them.

But there was a woman's life at stake, and besides, Neal asked him too. Mozzie knew that working with the Feds was good for his young friend, but he would never admit it to anyone. Neal needed the Suit, he helped keep him grounded. Helped him think before he leapt, sometimes.

Mozzie heard a sound behind him and started to turn around, but he felt the barrel of a gun being jabbed into his side.

"Don't even think about doing anything other then what I tell you." A deep voice growled.

"I am sure this is just a case of mistaken identity." Mozzie said, his brain working on a way out. "I have not angered anyone enough to make them want to shoot me, well not recently anyway."

"Shut up and get in the van."

"What van?"

Just then a white van pulled to a stop beside them.

"I'm guessing that van." Mozzie said, as the man jabbed the gun harder into his side. "No need to get rough, I'm going."

Mozzie had no choice but to start walking towards the van. "What is this about?"

"Revenge." The man growled.

"What have I done? Whatever it is, you have my sincere apology." Mozzie stopped just in front of the open side door of the van. He saw three other men inside. One was in the driver's seat, and two were in the back.

"This isn't about you." The man said, shoving Mozzie hard enough that he almost lost his balance. "You are just a pawn to get to Caffrey."

"Ah." Mozzie said. "What did Neal do? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can arrange compensation."

"Caffrey's a pawn too."

"Who do you want?" Mozzie asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Annalyse Madison."

"That's what I thought." Mozzie knew he had to escape, and he knew how to do it. He smiled slightly when he saw a police officer walking down the sidewalk in their direction. "Never thought I would ever want to draw the attention of a pig." He mumbled.

"What?" The man asked.

"I told you I only have a hundred bucks!" Mozzie yelled, pulling away from the man and backing up a couple of steps. "That junk you call Heroin isn't worth more then that!"

It had the desired effect. The gunman looked nervous, and the cop started walking over at a fast pace.

"Shut up, or I shoot." The man growled.

"In front of a cop?" Mozzie asked. Then he shouted. "I am not paying more then a hundred bucks for that!"

Then to Mozzie's horror, the gunman smiled. "I'm already wanted for murder." Then he aimed the gun at the advancing cop and pulled the trigger. Mozzie grabbed his arm and pulled it down; the bullet struck the sidewalk about a foot in front of the cop. The two men in the back of the van jumped out and grabbed Mozzie and shoved him into the van. The gunman quickly followed. The driver pulled into the street as the cop started shooting at the retreating van.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter and Neal had been waiting for over half an hour for Mozzie, both were getting worried.

"It's not like Mozzie to be late." Neal said, grabbing Peter's hand and checking his watch for the twentieth time.

"Why don't you buy yourself a watch?" Peter asked.

"Something's wrong." Neal said, ignoring Peter's question.

"I know." Peter agreed. "Come on, let's head back to the office and see if we can figure out what went wrong."

They started walking back to the car, when Peter's phone rung. He answered it, and Neal knew it was not good news from the expression on the older man's face.

"What happened?" Neal asked when Peter hung up the phone.

"A uniformed officer reported seeing York." Peter said. "He's got Mozzie."

"What?" Neal's face went pale. "Are you sure?"

"The officer said he was walking down the sidewalk when he heard a couple men arguing about a drug deal. Then one of the men shot at him, the other man grabbed his arm and made the bullet miss. Two men jumped out of a van and threw him in the van, then the shooter got in the van and they left. The officer said he took out a tail light as the van was leaving, Jones is checking with all auto repair shops. The officer recognized York from his wanted photo, and the man who grabbed his arm matched Mozzie."

"It can't be Mozzie." Neal said, praying he was right. "You said they were arguing over drugs, Mozz doesn't mess with drugs."

"Neal." Peter said, gently. "My guess is York was trying to grab him so he used the drug talk as a distraction and to gain the officer's attention."

"We've got to get him back."

"We will." Peter assured him.

"Before or after he's been tortured?" Neal asked walking past Peter and to the car.

Peter watched him walk past, not able to answer his question.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the bureau, El and Anna were sitting in Peter's office talking. Neither knew yet about Mozzie.

"I'm curious." El said. "How did Peter ask you out the first time?"

"He didn't." Anna laughed. "He tried to, but he was tongue tied. He just couldn't get the words out, so I asked him out."

"That sounds like Peter." El also laughed. "He can be romantic at times, but he can not flirt at all."

"How about when he asked you out?" Anna wanted to know.

"I was the assistant manager of an art gallery that was robbed." El said. "Peter was investigating. He kept talking about this Italian restaurant that he wanted to try, but he just couldn't make himself actually ask me out. I knew he had the gallery under surveillance, so I went outside with a large sign saying I loved Italian. After that Peter asked me out."

The two women continued to talk about dates they had with Peter, and laughed a lot at the man.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Let me know what you think. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, maybe by tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took longer to update then I thought. Hope you like it.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mozzie was sitting tied to a chair, in the middle of an empty warehouse. The building had its windows boarded and the large space was empty.

"You caused me a lot of trouble." York said, as he walked over to the tied up man. "I don't like it when people cause me trouble."

"Your plan won't work." Mozzie said. "The suits will never exchange an innocent woman for me."

"I believe Caffrey will."

"Not a change, Neal is a gentleman."

"We'll see." York said. He pulled a long sharp knife out of a sheath on his belt. "I have ways of convincing people to do as I say."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter and Neal were sitting in Peter's office, trying to figure out York's next move and where he took Mozzie. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door, it was El and Anna.

"Neal." Anna said, as they walked in.

"Yes." Neal said, so she could tell where he was sitting.

"I am so sorry about your friend, this is all my fault."

"No it isn't." Neal assured her. "It's York's fault, and he will pay. Mozzie might not look it, but he's pretty tough. He can take care of himself." Neal hoped he sounded more convinced then he actually felt. He was really worried about Mozzie.

Peter's phone rung and he answered it, thanked the caller, and hung up.

"That was security." Peter said, standing up and looking at Neal. "You've got a package."

"What kind of package?"

"Let's go find out."

Peter gave El a quick kiss then him and Neal left the office and headed to the security office.

"Hey Bill." Peter greeted the head of security. A young boy, about twelve-years-old was standing beside him and looked really nervous.

"Peter, Neal." The man returned the greeting. "This is David Bishop, he was paid twenty dollars to delivery this to you." The man handed Neal a small brown box, nothing was wrote on it.

"A…am I in trouble?" The boy asked.

"No." Peter said. "What did the man look like who gave this to you?"

"He was a huge dude, maybe six feet two. Arms like tree trunks and no neck. No hair either."

"You can go." Peter said.

Bill escorted him out, leaving Peter and Neal alone.

Neal opened the box in his hand and stared in horror at its contents. His face went pale and Peter was afraid he was about to pass out.

"Neal." Peter said, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Neal didn't say anything, he just held out the box so Peter could see what was inside. Peter too went pale when he saw a finger laying on tissue paper.

"He got involved in this because of me." Neal said, his voice quiet.

"It's like you told Anna." Peter said. "This is York's fault, no one else's."

"What if we can't find him?" Neal asked.

"We will find him." Peter said.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes later, Peter and Neal were once again in Peter's office. Peter was on the phone with a forensics expert. Neal saw the older man's face turn from sad to relieved in a matter second. He was smiling slightly as he hung up.

"The finger wasn't Mozzie's." He said.

"How can they be sure?" Neal asked, praying that Peter was right. "Mozzie's DNA isn't in any database."

"Whoever lost that finger had been dead for three days." Peter said. "They are positive. I can't tell you the medical garbage he was spouting, but I can tell you that the finger wasn't Mozzie's."

"Then why send it?" Neal asked with a relieved sigh. "York knows we would have figured it was Mozzie's."

"It's a mind game." Peter said. "York likes to toy with people."

Neal's phone rung and he looked at the caller ID. "It's Mozzie." He said, surprised.

"Put it on speaker phone."

"Hello." Neal said, after he did as Peter said.

"Hello Caffrey." A deep voice said.

"I assume you're York." Neal was trying to keep his voice calm and even. He knew that losing his cool would only make matters worse. "Where's Mozzie?"

"I'm here Neal." Mozzie's voice said. "Don't listen to a word he says, don't make the trade…" Peter and Neal heard a loud slap, then a thud.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Neal shouted. Peter placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I will do way more then hurt him." York said. "Unless you do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?"

"Mrs. Madison."

"She's under federal protection."

"That's your problem, I'm sure you can find a way around it."

"If I deliver her, you promise to let Mozzie go?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when do we make the trade?"

"I'll be in touch." They heard a click as York hung up.

"You did good, Neal." Peter said. "You bought us some time, and a meeting." He knew Neal would never hand over Anna to York, not even to save Mozzie. "Mozzie's alive, we will find him."

Neal nodded, but said nothing.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three hours later, Neal's phone once again rung. Him, Peter, Jones, and Diana were sitting in a conference room going over the files they had on York. Neal put the phone on speaker and sat in on the table.

"I'm here." He said.

"What about that bitch Madison?" York's voice asked.

"I can deliver her anytime; it's just Burke and me guarding her. And Burke trusts me, he leaves me alone with her from time to time."

"One hour, an abandoned warehouse near the waterfront."

"What's the number?"

"I will call you back in fifty minutes to tell you. Be sure to bring Madison."

"I will, you be sure to bring Mozzie."

They heard a click as York hung up.

"That was too easy." Jones said. "York has to have something planned."

"He does." Peter agreed. "He has no intention of releasing Mozzie."

"What's the plan, Boss?" Diana wanted to know.

"How good of an actress are you?" Peter asked.

"Good enough to pretend to be Anna."

"Here's the plan." Peter laid out the plan, making sure everyone knew their roles. Once he was finished, he turned to Neal. "We do this by the plan." He told the younger man. "I know you're worried about Mozzie, but we stick to the plan."

"Okay." Neal agreed.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Looks like you were wrong about Caffrey." York said.

"Looks like it." Mozzie said sadly. He knew Neal would never hand over an innocent woman, but he didn't want York to know it as well.

"Once I have Caffrey, I'll use him to get Burke. Then I can have a lot of fun." He grinned evilly. "I learned a few new torture techniques while in prison that I would love to share with Burke. After I have Burke, then I'll get Madison. Don't worry; I have no personal beef with you or Caffrey. After I have what I want, you will die quickly."

"Thanks for the consideration." Mozzie said sarcastically.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal and Diana were sitting in a parked car near a row of abandoned warehouses. Neal was behind the wheel and Diana was in the front passenger seat. She was wearing a wig like Anna's hair, and had on large dark sun glasses.

"Neal." She said. "I know you are worried about Mozzie, but it will be okay. We will get him out."

"I can't help thinking that Mozzie getting kidnapped is all my fault." Neal said, staring out the windshield. "He would have never been helping with this case if we weren't friends."

"No one is blaming you, not even Mozzie. He knew the risks before he started helping, he made the decision to help."

"I know."

Neal's phone rung and he answered it.

"Drive forward, warehouse number four. Park in front and you and Madison get out and place your hands on your heads and step away from the car."

"Have Mozzie within sight." Neal said. "Or the deal's off."

"Don't worry, your friend will be there."

Neal hung up and took a deep breath. "Here it goes."

"Drive slowly." Peter's voice came through his ear wig. "We have visual on York and Mozzie at the warehouse, and two additional men standing guard nearby. We need time to capture the two men. Diana, stall getting out of the car. Once York sees you, he will know you aren't Diana."

He drove forward and stopped where he was supposed to, York and Mozzie were standing in front of the building. Mozzie had his hand tied behind his back and had a gag in his mouth.

"Boss." Diana said. "Mozzie is gagged, probably to keep him from warning us about an ambush."

"Or York got tired of his endless overflow of useless facts." Peter's voice said. "But your theory is probably the correct one. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open."

"We're here Peter." Neal said, as he parked the car.

"Keep stalling." Peter's voice said.

Neal had far enough away that York wouldn't be able to get a real good look at Diana, and she kept her head down to further hide her identity. Neal rolled down his window.

"Send Mozzie over." He called out. "And I will send Anna."

"You first." York called back, pulling out a gun and placing it to Mozzie's temple.

"The two guards are in custody." Peter's voice said. "Get out of the car slowly. Diana, keep your head down and stay on the passenger side of the car. We need time to move in and position ourselves behind York and Mozzie."

"Out of the car!" York barked.

Neal and Diana slowly got out and placed their hands on their heads, Diana kept her head down.

"Now let Mozzie go." Neal said. "I brought Anna, she only agreed to trade herself for Mozzie because you said he wouldn't get hurt."

"I lied." York smiled. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"FBI!" Peter shouted, as several armed agents jumped from behind their hiding places and aimed their guns at York. "It's over York, put the gun down."

"Burke." York growled. Then he looked angrily at Neal. "This was a setup."

"Nothing gets by you." Said. "Now let Mozzie go."

"I want you dead, Burke." York said. "You and Madison."

"Not going to happen." Peter said. "Now lower your weapon."

"I'm guessing you have my two men in custody."

"You're guessing right."

"I always have a plan B." York said, lowering his gun and dropping it to the ground. "And when I want someone dead, they die."

"Not this time." Peter said, as Mozzie quickly walked over to where Neal was standing. Neal untied him and Mozzie removed the gag.

"There are three men." Mozzie called out in warning. But it was too late. The third man stood up from behind a large crate, armed with a gun.

"Kill Burke!" York shouted.

The man pulled the trigger and Peter fell to the ground as a bullet slammed into his chest. Three of the agents fired at the gunman, killing him instantly.

"Peter!" Three frantic voices called out as Neal, Jones, and Diana rushed to the fallen man.

"Damn that hurt." Peter winced, as he slowly sat up. "I think my bullet proof vest needs more padding."

"This isn't over Burke!" York yelled out angrily as two agents led him to a car. The man seemed extremely mad that Peter wasn't dead.

"What mad that gunman pull the trigger?" Jones asked, as he helped Peter to his feet. "He had to have known that he would be killed."

"York is very persuasive." Peter said. "I guess the guy chose fast and almost painless over slow and very painful."

"Thank you." Mozzie said, looking at them. "I really mean it."

"Not a problem, Mozzie." Peter said. "Just don't make a habit out of being kidnapped by a narcissistic lunatic."

"Wasn't planning on it." Mozzie assured him.

Peter and the others walked to the cars and headed back to the bureau. Peter couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that it wasn't really over. It was too easy, York wouldn't have only have a plan B. He would have had a plan C as well.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Again, sorry about the delay. I will have the finale chapter up by tomorrow, hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth walked into her house and walked into the living room, stopping halfway into the room when she heard a loud click from under her feet. She looked down and saw a piece of paper taped to the directly in front of her feet. It read: Boom! Move and die!

"That's not good." She said, pulling her cell phone from her pocket and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hey honey." Peter's voice said over the phone.

"Peter." She said, trying her best to remain calm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then said. "I have a problem. I was walking in the living room and heard a loud click. There's a note saying boom. Move and die."

"Don't move." Peter's voice was urgent.

"Wasn't planning on it." She said.

El heard Peter barking orders and heard the words bomb squad and dogs.

"We're on our way, Honey." Peter said into the pone. "I'm staying on the phone with you."

"Please hurry."

"We will be there in no time, just remain as still as possible."

"Was it York? Did he do this before the meet?"

"Probably. He wanted to make sure he got me one way or the other."

"Stay!" Elizabeth ordered in a firm voice when she saw Satchmo walking towards her. "Sit!" The dog obediently sat down, then laid down. "Good boy."

"He staying put?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"I will be there in ten minutes."

"Is Anna still at the bureau?" El asked. "Her house might be rigged too."

"She was still there when you called, she's safe."

"I hear sirens." El said.

"It's the bomb squad."

El heard the front door open. "Mrs. Burke?" A voice called out.

"In here." El called back. Then she saw Satchmo start to stand. "Stay!"

"Did you notice a bomb out here?" The voice called back.

"I was telling the dog to stay, not you."

Three men slowly entered the room.

"It's okay, Ma'am." The oldest of the three said, as he slowly walked over to her. "Just stay as still as you can, we'll have you out in no time."

He squatted down in front of her and gently lifted a corner of the run she was standing on.

"Joe." He said, to one of the other men with him. "Here's the wire, trace it."

Joe got on his hands and knees and started following the wire.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter's car screeched to a stop in front of his house, and he jumped out before the car came to a complete stop. Neal, Jones, and Diana climbed out a little slower.

"Next time I drive." Neal said.

"Good idea." Jones agreed.

The four rushed to the front door, but was stopped by a man wearing a bomb squad jacket.

"Agent Burke." Peter said, flashing his badge. "That's my wife in there."

The man stepped aside. "Stay within the yellow tape." He instructed.

They went in and saw El standing completely still, Satchmo was tied to a table a few feet from her.

"How are you holding up, El?" Peter asked, as he walked over. He stopped a foot from her, which was where the tape ended. He wanted to get closer, to hold her. But he knew he would only be in the way of the bomb squad. Two men were on their knees at her feet looking at wires.

"Pretty good." She said, giving a weak smile. "Andy and Joe told me that I would be just fine."

"And we meant it." Any said. "We've just about got it. My men are sweeping the rest of the house, they have already found another bomb in the master bedroom."

"And one in the kitchen." Another man said, as he entered the room. "Same design."

Peter's phone rung and he pulled it out and tossed it to Jones, he wanted his focus to remain on El.

"That was another bomb squad unit." Jones said as he hung and tossed the phone back to Peter. Three bombs were found at Anna's."

"I think the term overkill applies here." Neal said.

"Got it." Andy said, standing up. "Elizabeth, the main charge has been disconnected. But there will still be a pretty good pop when you step off the plate."

"Everyone get out." Peter said, taking his wife's hands in his. He looked into her eyes. "When I say go, I'm going to tackle you and we'll both land on the floor."

"You should leave too." El said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Not a change."

"I knew you'd say that."

"How much time before the pop?" Peter asked Andy.

"A couple seconds."

Neal untied Satchmo and everyone left the room except for Peter and Elizabeth.

"Are you ready?" Peter aksed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"On three. One. Two. Three. Go."

Peter lunged forward colliding with El and they both landed on the floor with a thud. A couple seconds later they heard a small explosion and debris started landing around and on them. Peter wrapped his arms around his wife, protecting her from the falling debris.

Once the dust settled, Peter rose up slightly and looked into El's eyes once more. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You know, I kinda like this position."

"Really?" He returned the smile.

"Okay, get a room." Neal said, as everyone re-entered the room.

Peter stood up, then offered El a hand and pulled her to her feet.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day, everyone was at the agency.

"I want to thank you all for everything." Anna said.

"Anytime." Peter said.

"Come on, Anna." El said.

"Where are you two going?"

"We three are going out for a late supper and a little girl talk." El said, as Diana joined them.

"What kind of girl talk?" Peter wanted to know.

"I was going to tell El and Diana about the amazing five hours we spent naked in a hot tub." Anna said, causing Peter to blush.

"And I was going to tell Anna and Diana about that time we went to the movies and almost got arrest for indecent exposure when you tried to undress me." El said, causing Peter to blush even redder.

"And I was going to tell El and Diana about that case we worked on when you dressed like an elderly lady." Diana said, causing Peter to almost hyperventilate.

"Come on ladies." El said.

The three women walked out of the room.

"Five hours?" Jones asked. "Seriously?"

"Please tell me you were at least in the back row when you tried to undress El." Neal said. "And I've got to know about you in drag. Do you have any pictures?"

"Shut up." Peter said, heading up the stairs to his office. "Both of you."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THE END

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
